In some cases, access to medical care may not be widely available, particularly in rural areas or even urban areas that are significantly spread out. In other cases, care may be available, but the cost of providing individualized care may be prohibitive to patients and/or insurance programs.
Remote care systems have been proposed in which a doctor or other medical practitioner may provide some level of care from a location remote to the patient. However, these known remote care systems may be less than optimal because they do not enable the patient to experience interaction with the doctor as if the patient and doctor were in the same room.
In addition, the known remote care systems are effectively bound to a single medical facility because of their weight, construction, power structure, etc., and are not known to be easily transported from one facility to another facility. The cost of remote care systems that are effectively bound to a single medical facility may be prohibitive because multiple systems would be needed to service multiple facilities, which increases costs and reduces availability of care.